Letting go
by scallisonlover
Summary: Isaac and allison have a little discussion. Isaac still in hospital after allison talks to papa stilinski. M for refrences to certain things and those things happening
1. they talk

**I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF**

This is related to my other story _relization._ no this is not allisaac. ENJOY

* * *

She had been visiting constantly. Aka:everyday. Since isaac came out of surgery, she couldn't help it ever since her talk with Mr. Stilinski she had been thinking. A lot.

She had thought about isaac, she had thought about her choices,her life, she had thought about her small fears, and as she thought about her small fears her possibly biggest fear jumped in her mind. Scott.

Don't get her wrong she wasn't scared by scott by any means but the thought of him scared her. Allison shook her head; that made no sense, yet it did.

She was afraid of scott because.. because of what he could- what he could do to her. She was scared of the way scott still, unknowingly, held her heart in a vise grip, she couldn't seem to break. She was terrified that if scott asked her to do something she wouldn't think twice before sprinting of to complete the task.

No she wasn't stupid she knew some of the obedience came from being one of his,original, beta's but she also knew that wasn't the majority of her desire to make scott happy. She remembered this side of herself, the naïve love struck teenage part. Yet it felt different, she wasn't naïve and she wasn't just a teenager. No she was in the loop now part of the packs most vital connections, and even though yes she was still a teenager she was also a huntress, a leader,and a warrior.

This whole nigitsune thing as horrid as it may sound seems almost right like it was timed perfectly.

Before everyone was off-balance, struggling to find something to anchor them down. Honestly with all the floundering everyone made some... unwise decisions especially herself. She had no idea what was going through her mind when she thought anyone could fix the pain she felt after she had pushed scott away. She had no idea what she was thinking when she came to the conclusion that if she avoided scott the memories of them would fade. She had no idea what in her mind said 'sure you can forget the most loving,caring, and trustworthy person you've ever met. No bigie'

Of course the bitch she was she had to go after isaac to try to prove her delusional theory. She thought isaac would understand the pain she felt for losing scott's love but it turns out he didn't. The way isaac described about losing his brother.

Allison shook her head again as she observed isaac's face.

The pain he felt for his brother was nothing compared to the pain she felt from losing scott's love and devotion.

Scott in some ways was like a brother always looking out for her. Holding her when she needed to cry, listening to her vent when she was fuming, and taking punches, kicks, or whatever she could throw at him to get her frustration out.

Yet sometimes he was like a father, a role model, someone to look up to. He called her out on her wrongs yet putting it gently enough so it would seem like he was mad, taking her back in after the many wrongs she committed, never ever judging her for her choices, and always there when she needed a helping hand.

Most of all he was her boyfriend, true ex-boyfriend currently but it didn't mean she forgot how wonderful he treated her while they were together. He would listen to her talking about the most pointless things with out tuning her out. He always bought her sweets our her favorite food for her at random times. And when she was on her period he was ready with ice cream a box of tissues and a bunch of movies. Most of all he respected her, he respected her boundaries even though it got annoying when he wasn't sure if he should touch her or not.

But that's off topic. What she's trying to point out is scott treated her like she was special and she missed that. Because all she's been felling lately is out of her mind.

She had tried to stay away from the werewolf scene when she got home, but the second she knew scott was in danger she got sucked right back in. She,admittedly, had even started stalking him a few times. For safety purposes of course but stalking was stalking.

"Allison?" A raspy voice ripped her away from her thinking.

"Isaac!" Allison whisper shouted. "Your awake let me go get the doctors so they-"  
She was stopped from getting up by isaac's hand shooting out to catch her wrist.

"Allison don't. W-we need to talk." Isaac commanded.

"Okay okay we'll talk but i've got to tell a doctor you're awake." Allison told him gently. She gently pulled away and got the doctor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After doctor checks isaac~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What he say? Are you going to be okay?" Allison questioned as she grabbed hold of isaac's hand.

"I'm gonna be okay he said i'm healing incredibly fast." Isaac gave her a knowing smirk which she returned. Suddenly isaac's face turned serious. "Allison I-I know you don't really care about me."

"Of course I care about you isaac what ar-" She was cut off by isaac shaking his head.

"Allison i've had a lot of time to think, you know being in a coma and all, and I realize you don't care about me in a you know couple way." Allison opened her mouth to interrupt but isaac continued. "No allison it's okay and I understand. When you and scott we're together ya'll looked like two love-sick puppies. Allison if we got together it wouldn't be able to compare to ya'll relationship. I care about you and I want you to be happy so go back to scott make up, get back together, ya'll deserve each other."

When he finished talking allison had tears in her eyes she leaned down and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, thank you for understanding. You'll find someone I know cora's still single." Allison whispered in his ear. Isaac chuckled.

"Go get him allison." With that allison gave him a quick kiss to his cheek and left.

After a few minutes derek entered isaac's room.

"You fell for her didn't you." It was more than a statement rather than a question. Isaac nodded anyway. "I warned you isaac, I told you she wasn't for you."

"I still had to try." Isaac responded defensively.

"No you didn't you knew they were mates." Derek responded cooly. Isaac hung his head in defeat. Derek patted isaac's shoulder comfortingly. "If you try to make a move on my sister I might not rip your throat out but then again I still might." With that derek headed towards the door.

"Wait is that a yes to dating your sister?" Isaac questioned genuinely confused. Derek just turned around and shot him a smirk before walking out.

* * *

Hate allison/isaac together but I love their characters so yeah. Happy ending for everyone. I think? Anyway if you gusta review. BYE


	2. they make up

**So I did another chapter because a reviewer called jay wanted a little more ;)**

* * *

Allison pulled into scott's drive way and waited. And waited. And waited. She had no idea what she was waiting for. Maybe she was waiting for her courage to come back,or her body to stop feeling numb, or maybe for her-

Then she saw kira come out of scott's house and her heart sank. As kira walked over to scott's motorbike allison saw scott standing in the door way, leaning on it, smile on his face, as he looked directly at allison.

Suddenly her heart skipped a beat as she noticed he was in nothing but sleeping pants that hung low on his hips showing off the v that went straight to his-.

"I'll see you around scott." Kira called and with that she sped off with scott's bike.

After she was long out of sight scott raised an eyebrow at allison. That's when allison realized she was still in her car.

When allison's body finally made it to scott's door she froze not knowing what else to do. Scott's expression turned from curious to worried. With in a second allison found herself carried up to scott's bed, as he knelt between her legs, holding her hands. As scott wiped something from her cheek allison realized she was crying.

Than a sob racked through her body.

"Shh. allison what's wrong?" Scott asked as he continued to wipe her cheeks.

"Isaac's- f-f-finallly awake." She had no idea why that would be the first words to come out of her mouth but it was. Something flashed over scott's eyes before he gathered her in a hug. Allison couldn't tell what it was pain,sorrow,longing,happiness,relief? Allison had no idea.

"Shh it's okay. That's a good thing right? He's awake his body will heal faster. He'll be fine. Allison there's no reason to cry. You guy's can be back to flirting in no time don't worry about it."Allison jerked her tear-stained face away from scott's chest and gave him a surprised look.

"What? You didn't expect me to know? Come on y'all aren't exactly subtle. And chris might have come here and threatened isaac after he caught y'all you know with your shirts off." Scott tried for a lighthearted comment but allison could sense the sadness in his voice.

"Scott I-"

"Allison it's okay I get it. You never said you would wait for me and that's fine it was a stupid thing to hope for. So if you want isaac go for it as long as he makes you happy. But you have to warn him he hurts you I hurt him. Kay?" Scott said with a smile on his face but allison could tell he was dead serious.

"Scott I don't think that will be necessary." Allsion said with a small laugh.

"Probably not but I still want to act like the badass protective older brother." With that scott began showing allison a series of poses that he deemed 'badass'. But with his pajamas that were decorated with puppies he didn't exactly pull it off. Allison just sat by laughing as he finally gave up with a pout on his face, but allison could tell by his eyes that he was laughing on the inside.

"First of all i'm older. Second you will never be my brother. Third your to sweet to be badass" Allison stated .

"What so now I don't even get older badass brother status? That's not fair." Scott pouted some more with his arms crossed.

Allison couldn't help it he just looked so adorable when he pouted,it should be illegal for some one's pout to be that attractive

Allison kissed him.

Really it was a quick peck but it still sent shocks through allison's whole body.

"Sorry Mr. Badasspuppy but if you were my brother it would be rather awkward to kiss you." Allison had no idea what she was saying it just seemed her body including her mouth had a mind of its own.

Allison looked at scott who had his eyes as wide as saucers mouth opening and closing rapidly. It reminded allison of the first time he had seen her breast and he had no idea what to do. Of course that set of a row of memories from the first time scott ate her out and to the last time that they had sex.

With those thoughts in mind and lust building inside her allison reached out and slammed scott's lips to her's as she let her self fall back on the bed. Their hands began to work in a flurry allison and scott working quickly to strip her of all her clothing. As their mouths moved sloppily against each other. Finally when allison let out a cry as they were stripping her of her jeans did they pause.

Scott pulled back. "What? What wrong? Are you okay? I'm sorry!" Scott rushed out as he checked her for any injuries.

"Scott i'm fine I just- it's just- what about kira?" Allison finally blurted out her face immediately turning red.

She was about to have hot passionate rough sex with scott and she brings up another girl. _Nice argent do you really want him to think about another girl right now? Your so stupid!_ Allison flinched at her own thoughts.

"Ughh... what about kira?" Scott questioned as he lifted himself on to his knees still trapped to allison since her legs were tightly wrapped around him.

"It's just- aren't you two... You know?" Allison herself didn't know what she was talking about but scott seemed to get it since a smirk was growing on his face.

"You know I seem to attract the type of girls that aren't suppose to be near me. I mean first I got this really feisty little huntress who seemed sweet until I saw her with a bow and let me tell you never mess with her. After that though I met this little clumsy fox. she was just like the huntress cute innocent but when she learned everything she became lethal, once she got her hands on a katana. You want to know the difference between the huntress and the fox?" As scott had been talking scott's hand had been busy taking off his and allison's extra clothing.

"Only the little huntress held my heart ." Scott finished as his member slowly slid into allison. He stayed there unmoving as he became accustomed to allison's hot,wet,little pussy.

"Scott I need you to move. Please." Allison whimpered as she rolled her hips trying to find some friction to calm the already building tingles in her stomach.

Scott didn't need to be told twice. He began rolling his hips and his mouth attacked allison's perky breast. Alison gripped at scott's hair as he slowly thrust into her.

Allison loved when scott was nice and gentle with her like she was something precious that he wanted to savor.

But right now that wasn't what she wanted. It wasn't what she needed. And she knew it was what definitely not what scott wanted.

Suddenly she flipped them over before she leaned into scott's ear.

"I love you scott but I wanted you to fuck me not make love to me. But if you can't tell what I want i'll just show you." She whispered seductively into his ear before roughly biting his ear and breaking his skin showing him that she meant business. Scott seemed to like it though as he groaned and let his head lull to the side.

As soon as she pulled away, allison put her hands on scott's shoulders and began riding him like a sex deprived addict. Scott's hands grabbed hold of her hips and began forcing her down harder on his twitching member. eliciting moans and whimpers out of the huntress.

Allison's hand suddenly grabbed scott's hair and pulled his face towards her puckered nipple.

"Suck-now" Allison gasped out as she bounced up and down. Scott immediately began working on her tits going back and forth while still slamming allison back down on his rod.

After a few minutes scott felt himself ready to explode, but he held allison's hips tighter and clenched his ass to hold it.

Scott pulled himself away from allison's nipples and quickly brought her ear to his mouth.

"Baby I need you to cum. I need you to cum so hard that i'm going to have to lick it up. I need you to come so fucking hard that you scream louder than you've ever screamed in your life. Baby I need you to cum so hard that your tight little clenched pussy wouldn't let me even think of pulling out. Fucking cum for me allison!" Scott commanded.

And just like that allison cried out scott's name as her body shook uncontrollably from under scott. When scott finally let himself cum allison came again from the feeling of his dick sending streams of scott's hot seed deep with in her.

Finally after allison mostly had come out of her earth shattering orgasm scott pulled out of her getting a whimper from allison due to the loss of him inside her.

Scott smiled,almost drunkenly, at her before going to the restroom and returning with a damp towel.

Slowly he kissed his way up to allison's inner thigh.

"Scott...I-I can't I-" Allison weakly protested as she looked down at scott.

"Shhh" Scott commanded purposely letting his breath fan over her over heated center. "I'm just cleaning you up baby. You just rest while I take care of this."

Slowly he dragged the cool towel down her center. Causing allison to whimper and her hand to shoot too scott's hair pulling roughly.

Scott repeated this process again. Then when he did it again he followed the towel with his mouth and when he got to her opening he let his tounge explore inside as he held her thighs from clamping on his head. Finally after a minute of that slowly painfully delicious torture he pulled away with a nip at her bundle of nerves.

"There all cleaned up." He said with a smirk on his face. Allison just lazily rolled her eyes before rolling on her side. Quickly scott slipped in behind her wrapping his arms around her and burying his nose in her neck.

"I love you." Allison whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Scott smiled softly as he took in her blissful features.  
"I love you too. And i'm never letting you go." With that he pulled her even closer and fell asleep.

* * *

Yeah so on a rate of 1-10 (Ten being the best) how good was the sex ;)! Lol anyway hope you enjoyed that and until next time. BYE


End file.
